


Химия отношений

by Darety



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Diplomacy, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чоп Шоп хочет улететь с Земли, а у Эйрахнид есть корабль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Химия отношений

На периферии зрения мелькнула невысокая тень, и Эйрахнид обернулась. Органические леса все время в движении, и на шевеление кустарника или крон от ветра она давно перестала обращать внимание. Но чуткие аудиодатчики передали звук, похожий на частые шаги, и Эйрахнид присмотрелась повнимательнее. 

Оптика передавала лишь картинку уютной опушки, на которой совершил посадку небольшой корабль, по форме напоминающий кокон. Два деревца сломались, задетые во время маневра, землю местами украшали пятна выжженной травы, но – в целом – полянка выглядела почти идиллически. 

Эйрахнид прокрутила в памяти свежий отрывок записи. Судя по размеру и скорости, размытое пятно могло быть любым земным хищником. В лесах их водилось больше, чем скраплетов в руинах Кибертрона. Вот только земные хищники держались подальше от кибертронцев, должно быть, чувствуя опасность, а этот подобрался близко. 

Эйрахнид просканировала пространство и обнаружила помехи вместо четкого отсутствия или присутствия кибертронских сигнатур. Что-то создавало фон, мешавший системам работать как положено, но причиной этому могли быть как магнитные бури на местной звезде, так и встроенная в корпус глушилка. 

С недавних пор у Эйрахнид появился куда более надежный способ разыскивать кибертронцев. Она еще не до конца привыкла к чутью, развившемуся после заражения смесью темного энергона и синтена, и старалась не особенно много процессорных мощностей уделять его анализу. Чем больше она уделяла внимания пульсации чужих искр, тем сильнее становилось желание, прописавшееся на уровне подпрограмм: добраться до обладателя горячей яркой искорки и высосать из него горячий яркий энергон. До капли. 

Бороться с ним и контролировать себя было не так легко. Но хороший охотник – сдержанный охотник, поэтому Эйрахнид перебарывала инстинкты до последнего. Конечно, ничего не выходило, если голод был слишком силен, но при полном баке – а сейчас Эйрахнид была сыта – вполне удавалось. 

Она и правда чуяла след живого кибертронца. Нечеткий, слабоватый, как будто земляк был здесь давно, а не проскочил три клика назад. Что ж, Эйрахнид ожидала, что встретит на Земле кибертронцев, несмотря на официальную позицию «бросить все силы на восстановление родной планеты» и прочую автоботскую пропаганду. В этот шлак ей было не с руки даже вникать. 

Очевидно, что Земля слишком богата, чтобы ее терять. Однако по прослушиванию радиоэфира выходило, что официальных экспедиций сюда не направляли. Ох уж это уважение к маленьким органикам, паразитирующим на теле древнего бога! Но кто удержался бы от секретной экспедиции к настоящей энергоновой жиле? Эйрахнид не сомневалась, что сможет охотиться здесь на собратьев-кибертронцев без затруднений. 

Особенно удобно преследовать отбившихся одиночек. Никто не мешает погоняться за добычей вдоволь, а потом пронзить корпус насквозь отточенными лапками, трансформировать глоссу и впиться в шейную магистраль. Энергон с уникальным химическим оттенком, курсировавший в топливной системе живого меха, действовал опьяняюще. 

Пока что, правда, Эйрахнид попалась только парочка лиловознаковых, по уровню интеллекта и манерам напоминавших больше сбежавших заключенных, чем солдат. Некоторые вехиконы и то соображали лучше, чем те, кем она полакомилась на Земле. У их топлива был немножко… тухловатый привкус. Как если бы они провалялись в стазисе так долго, что за пару заправок не успели сменить рециркулирующий в системах выдохшийся энергон. 

Конечно, после продолжительной диеты, состоящей из грубого инсектиконского пойла, и это было приятным разнообразием, но Эйрахнид не отказалась бы от освежающего коктейля. 

Она задержалась на трапе ненадолго – никаких новых движений сканеры не засекали. Кто бы ни забрел к ней в гости, он, должно быть, или испугался и сбежал, или притаился и не собирается выдавать себя. Эйрахнид трансформировалась и резко набрала высоту, но буйная флора на Земле портила прямую видимость. Вертолет завис над кораблем, а после, разрывая винтами воздух, рванул ту сторону, где лес становился реже. 

  


Все пять пауков, заныкавшихся в густую растительность, одновременно с облегчением запустили вентсистемы снова. Фух! Тонкая дамочка грозно посверкала нездорово горящими лиловыми линзами и убралась по своим делам, а значит, у Чоп Шопа появилось время, чтобы немножко – пауки синхронно потерли короткие передние лапки – порыться в ее вещах. Совсем идеально будет, если ключ зажигания от этой покосившейся страшноватой, право слово, махины фемка оставила внутри. 

Завершив комбинирование, Чоп Шоп размял суставы – попавшие в сочленение трава и ветки захрустели – и уверенно подошел к трапу. Он гордился своей находкой, несмотря на ее весьма непрезентабельный вид. Все, кто когда-либо говорил ему, что «космические корабли на дороге не валяются», могли сейчас откусить и прожевать свой ти-ког. Вот он, целенький, переживший приземление в земной атмосфере и, на первый взгляд, способный взлететь обратно. Идеальная добыча! 

Таких моделей, правда, Чоп Шоп раньше не встречал. Маленький, но с мощными двигателями, едва ли рассчитанный больше, чем на пару-тройку пассажиров. Десептиконский военный катер корабль не напоминал – слишком грубая работа. Так даже одноразовые вехиконские десантные капсулы не клепали. По крайней мере, наслаивающиеся друг на друга листы обшивки делали его похожим больше на кокон, чем на ракету. Решив для себя, что перед ним очень бюджетная частная модель, Чоп Шоп трансформировал кисть левой руки в набор универсальных отмычек. Рабочие инструменты всегда стоит носить при себе: от электронного кодировщика сигналов до тонких стержней из мягкого металла, способных при незначительном повышении температуры менять форму, подстраиваясь под особенности замка. Никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезет. 

Хозяйка корабля – незнакомая фемка со сложенными вертолетными лопастями за спиной – зря оставила свою детку без присмотра. На планете, где ни один транспорт не может доставить кибертронца в по-настоящему цивилизованный мир, даже невзрачный корабль – это подлинное богатство. Что ж, в большой компании жвалами не щелкают. У Чоп Шопа не было привычки жалеть наивных мехов, которые не способны уберечь свою собственность. Никогда не знаешь, сколько пар оптик следит за тобой, ожидая только, когда ты потеряешь бдительность. 

С первым – программным – уровнем защиты Чоп Шоп справился играючи (такими примитивными кодами не балуются даже только собранные мехи), а следующая ступень и вовсе заставила его ухмыльнуться. Проба энергона? Серьезно? Повесить обычный замок было бы более эффективно – по крайней мере, на взлом пришлось бы потратить хоть сколько-то сил и времени! А тут… 

Чоп-Шоп не был химиком, но обладал возможностью прогонять топливо сразу через пять комплектов фильтров, добиваясь практически идеального «усредненного» состава. По такому невозможно досконально установить личность – если вообще кому-то взбредет в процессор идентифицировать меха с помощью технологий, устаревших задолго до Золотого века. Очень удобно: когда удираешь, сломя все пять голов гештальта, от недовольных преследователей, пара-другая пролитых капель потом не приведет к тебе законников со сканерами наперевес. 

Другая приятная сторона – по метрологическим характеристикам большинства старых приборов (а перед Чоп Шопом определенно высилось отборное старье, которому место было в музее) именно такой состав входил в пределы допустимой погрешности. К сожалению, за актив Чоп Шопа состав его топлива открыл преступно мало дверей – ведь существует столько более надежных способов защититься от взлома. Никогда ему еще не приходилось стравливать энергон, чтобы сорвать такой джекпот. 

Недолго сомневаясь, Чоп Шоп приложил ладонь ко рту, слил немного отфильтрованного топлива и позволил голубоватым каплям стечь на выщелкнувшуюся линзу. Та мгновенно спряталась обратно, цепочка глифов пронеслась по небольшому выпуклому монитору над замком, а после тот загорелся красным. Чоп Шоп вздрогнул, озадаченно глядя на символы, обозначающие отказ в допуске. Над люком, доступ к которому Чоп Шоп так старался получить, с лязгом задвигались детали, и он уже приготовился разделяться и драпать в разные стороны (так всегда надежнее), однако алые огни небольших орудий не успели толком загореться, как тут же погасли. 

– Ха! – сказал Чоп Шоп сам себе, разворачиваясь к кораблю и скрещивая руки. – Сломано! 

Оборонительные орудия, значит, не работают… может, и замок тоже барахлит? Впрочем, фемка спокойно зашла и вышла, а значит, это возможно. Он просто купился на обманку, простецкую защиту, которая оказалась фейком. 

– Аккумуляторы надо подзаряжать, – назидательно сказал он воображаемой фемке. 

– Дело не в недостатке энергии, – сладко сообщил голос за спиной. – Орудийные генераторы перестали работать еще до твоей активации. 

Чоп Шоп нервно развернулся, и ему пришлось поднять голову сильно выше, чем он рассчитывал. Теперь, когда хозяйку корабля поддерживали в воздухе шесть тонких, но прочных стальных лапок, она оказалась куда больше похожа на паука. Это было единственным, что Чоп Шоп успел отметить, прежде чем ему чуть не выбил оптику первый удар. 

– Эй, зачем так злиться? – отступать пришлось к кораблю. – Я уже ухожу! 

Попытка дернуться в сторону была пресечена глубокой царапиной на брюшном отсеке Райти. На разделение гештальта требовалось время, а то, с какой скоростью фемка метелила воздух отточенными остриями дополнительных манипуляторов, подсказывало, что ждать она не будет. Может, всех распороть и не успеет, но даже одного члена гештальта Чоп Шоп не собирался оставлять этой паучихе. 

Он прищурил желтые линзы. Так дерутся, когда планируют поиграть, а не убить на месте. Фемка раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, контролируя точку равновесия, то поджимая темно-серебристое брюшко, то, наоборот, отставляя его назад. Очень ловко и очень… быстро. 

Сам Чоп Шоп любил играть только с безжизненными деталями – искать, разбирать и собирать. В этом – обоснованно считал он – он был шлаково хорош. Но если хочешь присвоить себе какую-нибудь деталь, без умения вырубить ее хозяина тебе не обойтись. Он, правда, не ожидал, что хозяйка окажется с тремя режимами – с такими мехами лучше не связываться, если не знаешь всех особенностей их конструкции. 

Легко было представить, как паучихе легко и бесшумно удается перемещаться в земных лесах. Его гештальт обладал лапками поменьше, не такими цепкими, и прыжки с дерева на дерево удавались ему гораздо хуже. Фемка двигалась грациозно… правда, пора было заканчивать любоваться и завидовать и начинать действовать. 

Чоп Шоп пригнулся. Удивительно, она же в два – в три? – раза его меньше, как она умудряется оказываться сразу везде? Когтистые лапки взрывали землю там, куда десептикон пытался ступить, чтобы хотя бы удержать равновесие. 

– Зачем же, останься, – протянула фемка, трансформировала левую руку и выстрелила под ноги Чоп Шопа липкой синтетической паутиной. – Считай, что я приглашаю в гости! 

Ударившись брюшком Райти об обшивку корабля, Чоп Шоп выругался про себя. Паутина – это плохо. Может, у нее еще полный военный арсенал встроен? Прикинувшись растерянным, он почти подставился под удар и решительно перехватил одно из стальных копий. То непременно пронзило бы ему бок, промедли он хоть немного, так что Чоп Шоп поторопился пустить по нему ток. Максимальный – насколько хватило сгенерированного второпях заряда. 

Когда ноги подкосились, фемка потеряла равновесие: после полученного разряда процессоры едва ли могли быстро считать данные гироскопов, и она плюхнулась в собственную еще не застывшую паутину. 

– Заманчиво, – сказал Чоп Шоп падающей паучихе. – Я воспользуюсь предложением, ладушки? 

Она сердито зашипела где-то там, внизу, и если бы каждая составляющая гештальта не обладала полным комплектом сенсоров, включая аудио, Чоп Шоп не услышал бы, как фемка, пытаясь побороть поток ошибок, активирует очередное свое оружие. Или что там у нее? Легкое жужжание в любом случае было тревожным признаком. В тот момент, когда, стремительно завертевшись и вырывая землю целыми пластами, паучиха попыталась ускользнуть, зарывшись в мягкую податливую почву, Чоп Шоп наклонился, схватил фемку за рогатый шлем и подал еще разряд – не настолько сильный, чтобы поджарить на месте. Прямая подача напряжения в голову ее наконец-то вырубила. А он-то ожидал, что она вывалится в оффлайн еще после первого удара тока. 

Чоп Шоп с подозрением покосился на сверкающую инсигнию, украшавшую узкий черный честплейт фемки. Бесшумно подкралась сзади (за интегрированные стелс-двигатели такого класса Чоп Шоп готов был сидеть на урезанном энергоновом пайке хоть астроцикл), а ускользнуть собиралась, буквально провалившись сквозь землю? С такой-то кучей апгрейдов, десептиконка – должно быть – не из простых вояк. Чоп Шоп не был в курсе, кто в последние ворны был в топе лиловознаковых, поскольку в армии возможностей что-нибудь присвоить осталось в какой-то момент возмутительно мало, и пришлось найти себе занятие поинтереснее. Он сомневался только, что офицеры из элиты даже после победы автоботов так низко пали, что стали летать на космическом мусоре. 

Чоп Шоп вытянул наполовину погрузившийся в землю корпус и подтащил к люку. Убивать паучиху он пока не видел причин: что он, психопат какой? Может, из нее удастся вытянуть что-нибудь полезное для запуска корабля, а потом – за борт и до свидания. Пришлось применить не по назначению набор отмычек – покопаться в спинном блоке, блокируя крепления дополнительных ног, а потом – скрутить фемку гибкими нитями ее же паутины. 

Ее энергон оказался… странным. Чоп Шоп не ожидал увидеть мутную жидкость глубокого фиолетового оттенка вместо голубого, а то, как тягуче тянулась капля, не желая плюхнуться на линзу, вызвало беспокойство: если фемка больна какой-нибудь заразой, то лучше эту нефтяную резко пахнущую жижу даже не трогать. Он подобранной с земли веточкой помог капле наконец-то отделиться и выжидающе уставился на экран. Результат анализа оказался положительным. 

Что бы паучиха в себя ни заливала, оставалось признать, что с ее стороны было вполне разумно использовать такой тип замка. Правда, надо быть очень самоуверенной, чтобы считать себя непобедимой. Чоп Шоп, перекинув легкий, узкий корпус через руку, шагнул в открывшийся люк. От предвкушения все пять искр гештальта трепетали в маленьких камерах, пока четыре линзы жадно изучали слабо подсвеченные внутренности корабля. 

Чоп Шоп собирался улететь на нем в какое-нибудь более приятное местечко сегодня же. 

  


Он как будто попал в огромный кокон. Стены доступных ему отсеков корабля состояли из заплат, будто бы даже не приклепанных, а слепленных кое-как. На краях наложенных внахлест листов можно было рассмотреть потеки, характерные для холодной сварки. Для укрепления конструкции космических кораблей обычно использовались средства попрочнее. С другой стороны, дареному эквиноиду в денты не смотрят… выдержало же это как-то приземление в атмосфере. 

Внутри было не то чтобы тесно, но и не просторно. Пару проходов, кривых и похожих на лазы больше, чем на арки, заполняли сплошные двери. Ни стекол, ни решеток. Электронные замки Чоп Шоп взламывать не полез, торопясь разобраться с управлением. Споткнувшись о кусок металла (не то от потолка что-то отвалилось, не то кто-то забыл в гостях у фемки свой кодпис; неидентифицируемого мусора тут валялось в достатке), Чоп Шоп добрался до терминала и попытался запустить бортовой компьютер. 

Мигавший на экране круг, судя по всему, требовал идентификации, но навыков взломщика, чтобы подделать подходящую комбинацию, Чоп Шопу не хватало. Это был не стандартный язык, на котором общались с хозяевами десептиконские корабли, не универсальный кибертронский и даже не один из технических диалектов, которые Чоп Шоп знал, потому что угнал не одно корыто. 

Пальцы нервно застучали по консоли. Пока он пытался добиться от корабля внятной реакции, его постепенно накрывало осознанием немного невероятного факта. Он не мог расшифровать код, которым плевалась в него система в ответ на любой запрос, поскольку тот был принципиально иной природы. Единственный вариант, оставшийся у Чоп Шопа: корабль требовал от него чего-то, напоминающего генетическое подтверждение. Так не прошивали свой транспорт ни автоботы, ни десептиконы. Примитивнейшее опознание вида – вот что за идентификация была нужна. 

И Чоп Шоп никак не мог ее пройти, потому что не был инсектиконом. 

Он сделал шаг назад от терминала и поднял голову. Привычка инсектиконов таиться на потолке и прыгать оттуда тебе на голову делала всех хоть сколько-то прослуживших в армии Мегатрона солдат осмотрительнее. Вмятины на потолке действительно напоминали следы огромных когтей, но никого с изогнутым визором и прискорбно толстой шипастой броней перед ним не оказалось. 

Он развернулся и в упор уставился на заостренный светло-серый фейсплейт. Под потухшей оптикой красовались изогнутые декоративные лиловые пластинки. Фемка зло скривила губы в вынужденном оффлайне. 

Паучиха? Угу. Но ведь никак не инсектикон! Никакой жук так себя бы не перестроил. Инсектиконы представляли собой не самый разумный вид, что-то вроде пережившей своё тупиковой ветви эволюции. Агрессивность, внушаемость, низкие показатели интеллекта, стадный образ функционирования… некоторые индивиды, конечно, проявляли чудеса, модулировали внятную речь и различали солдат и офицеров, но в большинстве годились только для выполнения простых миссий, где требовалась грубая сила. Чоп Шоп не одного инсектикона облапошил: если быть осторожным и не провоцировать на драку, охраняемое ими добро можно хоть прямо из-под жвал вытаскивать. 

А если такая тварь на тебя все же обозлилась, главное – не подпускать к себе. Праймус одарил инсектиконов весьма посредственными лазерными пукалками, и действительно страшны они были в ближнем бою, что в альтмоде, что нет. А в остальном… «бери и беги» – так звучало кредо Чоп Шопа. 

Те немногие инсектиконы, которые монтировали себе апгрейды, обычно делали это не по своему желанию. Десептиконские ученые всегда экспериментировали на видах. Правда, чем мощнее были надстроенные пушки, тем сильнее в прошивке подопытного становилась покорность. 

Чоп Шоп раздраженно постучал пальцами по остроконечному шлему. Сейчас кредо как-то не помогало. Полить энергоном паучихи шлаков компьютер, чтобы взлететь, не получится. 

Теперь у Чоп Шопа был просто миллион вопросов к фемке, прилетевшей на Землю на не то что довоенной – доисторической древности. 

  


Суставы заблокированных конечностей неприятно саднило. Сигналы к ним не проходили. Для запуска автоотладки нужно было выправить крепления. Простой щелчок, одно движение руки – тот случай, когда починить проще, чем сломать… но у Эйрахнид даже пошевелить рукой пока не выходило. 

Широкоплечий десептикон, в чьем альтмоде она пока не была уверена, стоял напротив, между ней и терминалом управления, чуть наклонившись. Когда активировалась оптика Эйрахнид, он нетерпеливо улыбнулся. 

– А я уж беспокоиться начал, вдруг перестарался, или чего там с тобой. 

Хронометр насчитал кликов двадцать оффлайна. Системы меха послабее, не воевавшего и не охотившегося тысячелетиями, вырубились бы на куда дольший срок. Эйрахнид не ожидала, что наглый кон способен выдать такой разряд без видимых признаков. Если только в этих его огромных плечах не спрятаны мощные генераторы… 

Хитрый попался угонщик, с обманчивой конструкцией. 

– Я тут немного осмотрелся пока, – продолжал тот. – И знаешь, у такой милой леди должен быть корабль покрасивее! 

– Это подарок от моих друзей, – Эйрахнид растянула губы в улыбке. – Он мне очень дорог. 

Как бы она ни была зла, пока паутина окутывала руки и ноги, демонстрировать это не имело смысла. 

– Ничего себе ты приятелей нашла. Инсектиконы те еще болты, – десептикон развел руками. 

На первый взгляд казалось, каждый его манипулятор заканчивается аж тремя кистями, но если приглядеться, оказывалось, что это скорее детали альтмода. Сегментированные темно-бордовые пальцы выступали из-под светлых обтекаемой формы пластин. Трансформационные швы проходили так, будто руки уложившего ее кона ухмылялись каждая сама по себе, да еще и мигали желтоватыми линзами подсветки. 

Что-то слишком много оптосенсоров для одного меха. 

– Хорошая версия, – подметила она. 

– А что версия? Их генетический код нужен для запуска любой капсулы корабля-улья. А ты, знаешь, слишком хороша для инсектиконских кодов в базовой программе. 

– Да ты мастер комплиментов, – не выдержала и усмехнулась Эйрахнид. Кон оказался сообразительным. Интеллект никак не отражается на вкусовых качествах, но всегда приятно разнообразить охоту. 

– Слушай. Мы плохо начали, – кон приложил обе руки к честплейту. – Давай заново. Меня зовут Чоп Шоп, я застрял в этой дыре и хочу вернуться в цивилизованный космос. 

От его искры исходило необычное излучение. Необычное – но пока не поддающееся определению. Эйрахнид не могла понять, что смущает ее – и привлекает – в этом грубовато изъясняющемся здоровяке, явно старающемся быть галантным (вероятно, в надежде, что это даст ему какой-то бонус к переговорам). 

– Можешь называть меня Эйрахнид, – она поерзала, упираясь каблуками в палубу, и расправила плечи. Пока что она связана, но остается хозяйкой положения. А здоровяк, сам весом способный потягаться с инсектиконом, ничего не сможет сделать на борту без ее слова. – Не ожидала, что кто-то вообще помнит, что у инсектиконов были спейс-шаттлы. 

– Да я один улей как-то продал на переплавку. Там, правда, оказалась пара коконов… или пара десятков, не знаю. Жаловались потом на примеси в металле, – Чоп Шоп махнул рукой. – Смотреть надо, что плавишь! 

Только долгое пребывание на третьей луне Кибертрона открыло Эйрахнид существование инсектиконского космического транспорта. Такой примитивный вид, конечно, не мог отправиться к звездам, но задолго до того, как более разумные кибертронцы стали строить корабли, инсектиконы перебирались с поверхности планеты на луны. Тяги их кораблей едва хватало, чтобы преодолеть притяжение планеты. Корабль-улей падал обратно, едва отстрелив капсулы, управление которых было исключительно интуитивным и осуществлялось через прямое подключение к примитивному навигационному компьютеру. Самые умные особи могли совершить посадку на спутник, не разбившись, но вернуться с лун обратно было уже не в их власти. 

Жалкое подобие эпохи освоения космоса для них закончилось очень быстро. Никому из ныне активных кибертронцев эти знания не были нужны в активной памяти. Десептиконы использовали инсектиконов как боевиков, те нормально адаптировались к космическим перелетам, и никого не интересовало, были ли у них собственные попытки колонизации. Эйрахнид и сама считала их тупее вехиконов, пока не набрела на целое кладбище старых кораблей. 

Она неплохо знала инсектиконов. Они легко поддавались внушению, настолько, что их не смущало, что самозваная матка питается ими. Однако в них, очевидно, была сильна генетическая память. Они знали, как обращаться со своими капсулами, а некоторые даже оказались достаточно сообразительны, чтобы вернуть в одну из них жизнь. За время войны на лунах потерпело крушение и немало военных судов. Немного инженерной смекалки и иррационального чутья, и из старых обломков вышло нечто универсальное. 

Эйрахнид не была сильна в инженерии, а помощники у нее были еще менее компетентны, но, по крайней мере, до Земли корабль долетел. 

Чоп Шоп, наверное, не стал вникать, усовершенствованное перед ним судно или нет. В основе оно все равно было инсектиконским, так что заключение он сделал верное. 

– У тебя тоже генетический код другой, – продолжал Чоп-Шоп. – Но ты можешь управлять этой штукой, верно? В чем секрет? 

– Мы и правда плохо начали, – ровно ответила она, продолжая сканировать собеседника. Что с ним не так? Такая… странная искра. – Расскажи-ка, почему я должна тебе помогать угонять мой корабль? 

Чоп Шоп осклабился: 

– Ну, что сразу угонять? Как насчет просто подкинуть коллегу до ближайшего киберформированного мира, а? Мы с тобой десептиконы, и ты тоже одиночка, как я погляжу… у нас много общего, правда. Я в долгу не останусь. Не люблю долги, – улыбка стала совсем приторной. Две верхние линзы, поменьше, превратились в узкие горящие полоски. 

– Боюсь тебя разочаровать, милый, – Эйрахнид попыталась развести ладонями, нарочно трясь связанными руками о корпус и царапая себе краску. Уже было ясно, что у Чоп Шопа отличная реакция, стоило ожидать, что и слух неплохой, поэтому она решила перестраховаться. За легким скрежетом она маскировала активацию тонких игл, смазанных кислотой. Та начала разъедать паутину. – С какого-нибудь астероида ты бы на нем стартовал. Но земную гравитацию уже не преодолеешь. Параметры не те. 

Чоп Шоп задумчиво покрутил головой. Судя по выражению, прикидывал что-то. Его руки все еще ухмылялись, а вот фейсплейтом он был вполне серьезен. 

– С этим можно поспорить, – сказал он наконец. – Я любое корыто подниму, дай только код. Подкрутим мощность, будет что надо. Детали – не вопрос. 

Увлекшись размышлениями о космических двигателях, он действительно не ожидал, что пленница легко разорвет собственную паутину. Вздрогнул, мгновенно приготовился кидаться в драку. Эйрахнид неторопливо стряхнула оплавленные ошметки своих оков и выпрямилась. Выбитые дополнительные ноги пока висели бесполезным сковывающим движения грузом. 

– А тебе неймется улететь, да? 

Голод еще только начинал зарождаться, как всегда после сильной перегрузки. Не только у Чоп Шопа сенсоры были отменно отлажены: сейчас Эйрахнид прислушивалась к стуку, который издавал его топливный насос, и пыталась определить объем баков. О, контролировать жажду чужого топлива не так легко, особенно когда перед тобой мех, в котором его так много. 

Чоп Шоп настороженно следил за ней, но не спешил снова плеваться электрическими разрядами. 

В коне, умудрившемся перехитрить ее в драке, и правда было много энергона. Эйрахнид улавливала работу многоступенчатого насоса. Пришлось с усилием подавить желание трансформировать челюсть и ринуться на гостя немедленно. 

От безумных убийц-пожирателей, зараженных экспериментальным составом, Эйрахнид отличалась в выгодную сторону: она контролировала свой процессор. Может быть, причиной ее стойкости стал опыт телепатического управления низшими видами, а может, яростное нежелание умирать. 

Чоп Шоп говорит, что у него есть детали для усовершенствования корабля. Конечно, очевидное желание обмануть фемку у него тоже есть, но в этом они равны, так что можно не спешить открывать огонь. В любом случае, Эйрахнид нужна возможность в перспективе покинуть Землю. Не то чтобы она торопилась, но пути отступления всегда стоит продумывать заранее. 

– Ты же не хочешь сказать, что на эту органическую планету по своей воле свалилась? 

– О, Чоп Шоп, на Кибертроне сейчас так много искр и так мало ресурсов, – все то время, которое Эйрахнид провела на луне, она наблюдала за буквально переменившей цвет и силу излучения родиной. Радиосигналы, улавливаемые антеннами сбитых кораблей, обещали бесконечное пиршество, вот только Эйрахнид осознавала, что там удовольствие от охоты ей будут портить постоянно. – А здесь энергии более чем достаточно, – она прошлась по рубке. – Невероятные запасы, которые никому не принадлежат и никем не охраняются. Разве не они тебя сюда привели? 

– Никем не охраняются? – переспросил Чоп Шоп, как будто завороженный ее маленьким монологом. – Э, знаешь, я тут… вроде как случайно. И на мой вкус здесь слишком много органики, автоботов и мертвых Праймов. Я все это знаешь на чем вертел? 

– Автоботов? – переспросила Эйрахнид. – Мертвых Праймов? 

– Да ты не в курсе, леди, – обрадовался ее удивлению Чоп Шоп и приосанился, не переставая, впрочем, держаться от нее на прежнем расстоянии. – Нам реально есть о чем поболтать! 

  


Пока он вкратце рассказывал ей о злоключениях сбежавших заключенных, они все еще медленно двигались по кругу, присматриваясь друг к другу и ожидая атаки. Со щелчком ноги Эйрахнид встали на место. Чоп Шоп до предела раскрутил встроенные генераторы. Его охладительные системы выдавали излишнюю напряженность гудением кулеров по всему корпусу. 

Эйрахнид плавно скользнула ладонью по так и не проснувшемуся терминалу управления. Только вместе, целым ульем, инсектиконы были на что-то способны. Одиночки – даже очень сильные – как будто теряли последние крохи интеллекта. Это, наверное, и привело их к вымиранию. 

Будущее – за личностями. Иногда приходится вступать в союзы, заключать договоры, но только ты один чего-то действительно стоишь. 

– Будет трудно устроиться здесь с уютом, – подвела она итог. 

– Во-во! Мой тебе совет – вали отсюда тоже. Одни проблемы. 

– У проблем бывает особенный вкус, – провентилировала Эйрахнид и повторила: – Особенный. 

Где лучше всего охотиться, как не здесь? В мире, где есть потерянные, маленькие десептиконы. На первое время их хватит, потом можно приняться и за автоботов… у них еще столько капсул с преступниками в стазисе. Запасов хватит надолго, не говоря уж о природных запасах планеты. 

– Говоришь, ты можешь усовершенствовать мой транспорт? 

– Как неболт делать, – воодушевился Чоп Шоп. – Да мы гравитацию преодолеем в три клика. Серьезно, считай, если хочешь! Я тут… прикручу по мелочи. Я, знаешь, сам тут сооружал кой-чего, но с нуля куда сложнее собрать лоханку, на которой можно совершить прыжок… 

Он совершенно точно хотел улететь с планеты, потому – подумала Эйрахнид – едва ли врал. По крайней мере, едва ли врал во всем. Сделать из одноразового, по сути, транспорта личный катер было неплохой перспективой, упускать шанс не хотелось, а еще больше хотелось подобраться поближе и лизнуть напряженные топливные магистрали, едва различимые за шейными пластинами. 

Чем дольше ты с кем-то рядом, тем сильнее хочется его попробовать. 

– Ты сообразительный для вора, – протянула она, прогоняя видение, в котором прижимала Чоп Шопа к стене и присасывалась к его ребристой топливной артерии. 

– Как будто можно долго быть несообразительным вором, – ухмыльнулся он, вероятно, совсем иначе трактуя ее жадный взгляд. – Так что с кодами запуска, дорогуша? 

– Пойдем, – она развернулась, открывая спину, и поманила его пальцами. – Покажу тебе кое-что. 

Он неохотно сократил дистанцию. В тесном коридоре они едва смогли развернуться. Эйрахнид вновь трансформировала лопасти, вставая на дополнительные ноги и взлетая корпусом под самый потолок. Теперь Чоп Шоп был вынужден пригибаться и ступать осторожно, чтобы не запутаться в ее лапках. 

Пожалуй, в его повадках тоже было что-то… паучье. 

Так они спустились ниже, под рубку, и Эйрахнид все той же каплей темно-фиолетового энергона открыла дверь в отсек ядра. По крайней мере, Чоп Шоп думал, что здесь увидит генераторы и часть аппаратов, поддерживающих двигатели. Эйрахнид сделала аккуратный шаг назад, не такой уж маленький, учитывая длину ее лапок, и бесшумно встала на палубу, трансформируя брюшко в изящные тонкие ноги. Чоп Шоп уловил это лишь краем оптики, поскольку мгновенно его внимание поглотило нечто куда более необычное. 

В центре помещения, оплетенная проводами и хлюпающая вздрагивающей питательной трубкой, врезающейся куда-то в гущу отодранных шлангов, на грубом постаменте красовалась огромная инсектиконья башка. Чоп Шоп присвистнул, упираясь ладонями в стены, не спеша проходить внутрь. Зрелище удручало – судя по мутному сиянию в полупрозрачных стенках цилиндра, искра бедолаги еще горела, но пульсировала редко. 

Голова инсектикона была прибита железными скобами, как будто могла по своей воле сорваться с места. 

– Знакомься, это мой код доступа к навигационному компьютеру, – негромко произнесла Эйрахнид. До шеи Чоп Шопа она едва дотягивалась, но – неожиданно – обнаружила еще одну широкую топливную магистраль чуть ниже плечевого сегмента. Точно такой же по внешним характеристикам шланг. – Его зовут Нидлер. 

– Ржа! – Чоп Шоп вытянул голову, разглядывая сплетение кабелей, подключавших голову инсектикона к системам корабля. Тот, почуяв чужую искру рядом, жадно захрипел – совсем не тем жизнерадостным улюлюканьем, которым традиционно встречали врагов инсектиконы. Его оптика тускло полыхнула розовым, а челюсти трансформировались, демонстрируя длинный щуп, заканчивающийся острыми зубцами. – Вот мерзость! Это что вообще? 

Он шагнул назад, почти задев рукой фейсплейт Эйрахнид. Ей только недавно удалось прочувствовать, как сильно вспышки в эмоциональных контурах отражаются на химическом составе топлива. У каждой эмоции был свой оттенок запаха. Инсектиконы почти не испытывали ничего, кроме обожания или жажды, а вот от Чоп Шопа… откровенно пахло страхом и еще немного – по-прежнему любопытством. Эйрахнид классифицировала это как очень заманчивую смесь. 

– Он… он что, живой?.. – оторвать взгляд от щелкающей жвалами головы Нидлера у него не получалось. 

– О, ты удивишься. Некоторые… виды энергона особым образом воздействуют на кибертронцев, – Эйрахнид услышала жужжание микросервоприводов у собственного рта позже, чем прошла первая команда на трансформацию челюсти. Пока Чоп Шоп был ошеломлен захламившими процессор вопросами, части ее фейсплейта раздвинулись, и она с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы впиться в кона немедленно. 

Повалить его здесь, скрутить, оплести паутиной и высасывать до капли – она могла бы… пока он удивлен. Раз уж он имел неосторожность пустить ее за спину. 

– Так. Стоп! Стоп, ты, значит, чтобы улететь, подключаешь его к компьютеру? – Чоп Шоп развернулся, так сильно задев плечом стену, что сверкнули искры. Все же здесь было тесновато. – А если он умрет? 

– Не умрет. Он уже мертв, – успокоила его Эйрахнид, чуть прикрыв ладонью лицо. Выглядело, будто она прятала улыбку – а не цепкое жало, заменившее ей глоссу. 

Чоп Шоп обернулся, встретился взглядом с бессмысленно моргающим оптикой Нидлером, а потом хмыкнул: 

– Звучит страшновато, – видимо, с потрясениями он привык справляться быстро. – Как ты его заставляешь… ну, заводить моторчик? – желтые линзы пытливо расширились. 

Эйрахнид снисходительно усмехнулась: 

– Нидлер меня слушается. 

Они все ее слушаются. Инсектиконы считают ее своей королевой. Было так просто управлять ими… Мегатрон мог ими командовать, но не управлять. По-настоящему они всегда подчинялись именно ей. Другой талантливый телепат мог бы попробовать перехватить контроль, но отчего-то за все время функционирования никто не попытался отобрать у Эйрахнид ее больших послушных рабов. 

– Я… понял, к чему ты клонишь, – десептикон нервно прикрыл дверь, хотя голова Нидлера продолжала хрипеть. – Без тебя тут ничего работать не будет. Ладно, я подновлю твой корабль дезактивов, ха, и ты меня подвезешь. По рукам? 

– Я лишний раз засвечусь на местных радарах, – протянула она лениво. – Между прочим, я рискую не вернуться на насиженное местечко. 

– Да ты посмотри на себя, ты везде местечко найдешь, серьезно. Раз ты смогла поднять корабль, который на одной мертвой голове работает!.. На голове, – повторил Чоп Шоп и задумчиво заглянул ей за спину, на ноги, сложенные сейчас в подсвеченные лиловым продолговатые лопасти. Сейчас он смотрел сверху вниз, а Эйрахнид пришлось запрокинуть голову. – Я вспомнил кое-что о тебе. Ты же ушла из конов, да? Эйрахнид. Баунти-хантерша. 

– Как вовремя ты вспомнил, – энергон словно стучал в самых ее аудиодатчиках. Искра пульсировала так… притягательно, звук как будто отдавался эхом в его корпусе. Такая сильная… и так много топлива. Натянутая улыбка скрывала подрагивающие микросерво. 

Чоп Шоп рассмеялся, не снижая, впрочем, уровня заряда. Напротив, загудел еще громче. 

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься и мою голову на полочку поставить, а? – он панибратски подтолкнул ее пальцем в плечо. – Был такой тип у нас… 

Эйрахнид приподнялась повыше, оказываясь фейсплейтом вровень со своим собеседником. Тот спохватился и выразительно положил ладонь на тонкую стальную лапку, как бы угрожая, что применит электричество снова. 

– …любил головы всем откручивать, – закончил Чоп Шоп. – Плохо кончил. 

– Мы ведь запланировали взаимовыгодное соглашение, – Эйрахнид положила обе ладони на широкую горловину брони. Кончики когтей коснулись шеи, Чоп Шоп крепче сжал ладонь. Стало, пожалуй, совсем тесно. – Твои детали и навыки за право один раз пролететь на моем корабле. 

– Типа того… 

Чоп Шоп тряхнул головой. Голос Эйрахнид был гипнотическим только для интеллектуально неразвитых видов. Но при некотором усилии она могла сгенерировать достаточно… отвлекающие внимание колебания звука, чтобы ненадолго сбить с толку собеседника. Чоп Шоп, должно быть, почувствовал себя очень неловко сейчас. Тревога колола его процессор, но приятный голос убеждал, что никакого подвоха нет. 

Эйрахнид наклонилась поближе, почти задевая выступающими вперед золотистыми пластинами шлема фейсплейт Чоп Шопа. 

– Если не боишься со мной сотрудничать, приходи с комплектующими на руках, – предложила она. – Тогда и будем говорить о деле. 

Эхо. Она слышала его – эхо работы насосов внутри, как будто несколько комплектов сразу перегоняет топливо по его корпусу. Эхо искры… 

Пока он не сопротивляется, выплеснуть на него паутину и завернуть в тугой кокон так легко. Оплести, подвесить к потолку, пустить тонкую струйку энергона и всасывать потихоньку… наслаждаться. Как все жертвы, он будет биться, а искра будет гаснуть: приятное послевкусие, которое нельзя поглотить, но можно зарегистрировать в излучении электромагнитного поля. 

Кажется, Чоп Шоп счел ее возбужденно раскрутившиеся кулеры признаком отнюдь не вспыхнувшего чувства голода. Ухмыльнувшись так, что шире уже некуда, он оставил в покое ее ногу и уверенно взялся за корпус. Когда рука обхватила ее поперек талии, Эйрахнид еще острее почувствовала пульсацию. Она передавалась по застывшей в отравленных шлангах смеси, мгновенно заражавшей состав любого энергона, с которым взаимодействовала. 

Ощущение было, будто Эйрахнид почти прикоснулась к самой камере искры… 

В Чоп Шопе было слишком много жизни. Непозволительно много. 

Вторая попытка удержать монстра в стазисе провалилась. Эйрахнид впилась в броню Чоп Шопа когтями, детали ее фейсплейта трансформировались снова, а ужасное подобие глоссы – ребристый остроконечный щуп, который мог разодрать любую оплетку – вывалилось наружу, скользнув по шее. 

Чоп Шоп вскрикнул и попытался оттолкнуть ее, но ему было здесь просто не развернуться. С перепугу он, кажется, забыл даже о накопленном заряде. Эйрахнид расцарапала ему лицевую пластину отщелкнувшимся жвалом, и брызнувшая голубая капля совсем свела ее с ума. 

Мгновение она сжимала его в крепких – мертвых – объятиях. Жвала лязгнули, и Чоп Шоп отчаянно дернулся в сторону от жала, которое непременно вспороло бы ему горло. 

Через полклика по коридору вверх, к наружному люку, неслись, выбивая лапками беспорядочную дробь, уже пять небольших пауков. Резкая вспышка жара, сопровождавшая разделение гештальта, опалила чувствительные сенсоры Эйрахнид, и та замерла на мгновение. Она тут же бросилась следом, но пауки были слишком прыткими – когда она добралась до откинутого трапа, только кусты качались вокруг поляны. 

Из горла вырвался свист, который Эйрахнид тут же подавила. Интерес возвращал ей способность связно мыслить. 

Вот откуда взялось эхо. Ей не показалось: она действительно слышала пульсацию нескольких искр, работу нескольких насосов. Чоп Шоп оказался гештальтом. Не огромным тупым созданием, жалким подобием настоящего титана, способным только выполнять примитивные приказы и крушить все, что попадается на пути, а очень даже сообразительным, пусть и совершенно не умеющим вести светские беседы. 

Жало вслепую пометалось из стороны в сторону и спряталось обратно в горле. Эйрахнид могла бы начать преследование – со стороны Чоп Шопа разбежаться было умно, но поймать одного достаточно, чтобы другие забеспокоились. Поймать одного – значит попробовать всего Чоп Шопа на вкус. 

Но есть ведь куда более интересные перспективы. 

– Возвращайся, когда захочешь полетать! – громко и насмешливо крикнула она кустам. 

Не может быть, чтобы этот упорный тип так просто отстал. Ну, что ж, пусть заходит в гости. Если Эйрахнид будет не так уж голодна… она согласится поиграть. 

  


Чоп Шоп переводил дух – каждый член гештальта пытался одновременно на максимум выкрутить глушилки сигналов, слиться с местностью, как можно мощнее выставить охлаждение и при этом не производить шума. 

Сегодня он совершенно точно увидел нечто ненормальное. Эйрахнид – если это правда Эйрахнид, а не какая-то тварь, взявшая имя бывшего старшего офицера Мегатрона – собиралась его сожрать, словно и правда инсектиконка какая-то! 

Эта жуткая пасть – брр. 

Но она – все еще единственный мех с космическим кораблем на ходу. Нет, нет, никаких договоров с каннибалами, разумеется. Отрубленные головы, попытки выдрать горло и прочие ужасы. И она заразная к тому же, с таким-то энергоном. 

Пятерка пауков медленно отступала в лес. Один двигался быстрее, едва разбирая дорогу, другой, напротив, внимательно следил за чернотой открытого люка, в провале которого скрылась Эйрахнид. Третий пытался остановить утечку энергона. Даже маленькой капельки не хотелось оставлять, поскольку в этом дурацком лесу так просто идти по следу. Четвертый прикидывал, не стоило ли все-таки поджарить ее до вскипевшего масла, потому что такого жуткого монстра за спиной оставлять совершенно не хотелось. Чоп Шоп опасался паутины, которую Эйрахнид могла исторгнуть в последний момент, намертво заблокировав гештальт-соединение. Если бы вовремя расстыковаться не вышло бы, слишком мощный заряд и его самого мог довести до короткого замыкания. Но, может, все-таки стоило рискнуть?.. 

Пятый вспоминал, какой фемка была странной на ощупь. Очень холодной и дрожащей, будто от нетерпения. Он же едва не полез к ней еще ближе – вот ведь Праймус уберег! 

В любом случае, план у Чоп Шопа уже был. Он собирался найти необходимые детали, подстеречь момент, когда фемка точно – совершенно точно – абсолютно-абсолютно точно свалит – и… вернуться сюда с Кикбэком. 


End file.
